Doll Story
by yugiandyamifan
Summary: A lonely old man created a doll that came to life to keep him company. One day, the doll got stolen and went on a adventure where he made friends and found love. But all the doll really wanted was to go home and tell his creator that he was all right. Will this tiny glass doll make it home in one piece or pieces? Title will change.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a story that has been playing in the back of my mind. I have then entire story planned out, I'm just not sure I'm going to focus on this story has hard as I'm focusing on "The Forbidden Love" Also, I NEED A TITTLE FOR THIS STORY! If you have any ideas, please do not afriad to tell me. so this is the prologue. I will continue this story depending on how many followers or reviews I get for it. So please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

There was once was a lonely old doll maker who lived in a small cottage at the edge of the forest. He lost all his wife when she was giving birth to his son, but something went wrong in the operating room and he lost both of the. Consumed with grief he never really left his house and eventually his friends gave up. The only time he left his house, was to go to his shop to sell his beautiful dolls.

But as time went on, the old doll maker craved company form another. Almost anyone would do, all he wanted was someone to keep his company, was that too much to ask?

That night, the doll maker decided he would make a doll that would have looked what he believed his son would have looked like. He mixed the plaster until it was time for him to mould his doll. He decided to make this doll different and unique then all the others that he had made. He made the small doll with star shaped hair and round eyes.

He set the doll and began to fire it so got its shiny and glossy glow. With shaky hands he painted his hair with three colours. He first out lined his hair with a gentle pink, the middle black, and his bangs bright blonde. He painted his eyes with rare and beautiful amethyst eyes and small red lips. He dressed him in beautiful clothes and gently placed his doll on his bed side table.

Every night the man prayed for something to turn his life around. To give him some small company that would take away the pain in his heart. When he slipped into bed that night, he didn't notice in the sky a star that shone brightly. A ray of light shone on the little doll. At first, nothing happened. Then very slowly, the dolls fingers began to move, then its hands, then both of its arms. The doll shook his head as if the clear the fogginess from its mind and looked up at the shining star.

"Your name shall be Yugi and at the moment, you will be this old man's treasure."

The doll nodded his head looked at the man that made him.

* * *

Y'all know what to do. Review or follow, or favorite.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again. I had so much fun writing this chapter for this story. As you can aleady tell, I am keeping these chapters short and sweet, they are easily done that way where as my other story has somewhat long chapters. I hope you enjoys this chapter (btw if there are spelling or grammcal errors, please tell or ignore them. I am very tired and I just wanted to have another chapter up beofre I go to bed. So enjoy.

* * *

Doll Story Chapter 1

Sunlight shone through the curtains and onto the man's face causing the old man to groan and shuffle away from the sun's rays.

"Master, are you up?"

The old man jumped with fright as he heard an unfamiliar voice near his head. He looked up was…very surprised to say the least that little glass doll he made last night was talking to him.

"How could this be?" The old man murmured as gently cupped the little glass doll in his hands.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I'm fine little one. I'm just trying to get over the fact that I may be crazy or that you are actually talking to me."

"Lets me explain, please Master. Last night when you went to bed, the God's told me your story. I must admit that it is a very sad story, but I will be your son until it is time for you to move on."

The old man smiled. "So, do you have name, or should I give one to you?"

"The God's already gave me a name and they decided to call me Yugi, Master."

"Yugi it is then, but do you mind not calling me Master. Creator sounds a lot better."

Yugi smiled and nodded his head. The old man (who was still holding Yugi) slowly got up out of bed, as his joints were hurting him. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and made himself a small breakfast (which was eggs and ham)

He offered a bit to the doll, but the doll just shook his head. He was made out of glass and didn't need to eat.

After breakfast was out of the way, he got dressed, picked up Yugi and went straight to work. He placed Yugi on the counter with a few other dolls. The Creator explained to Yugi that it was job to create the most beautiful dolls and sell them to owners that's how he made money.

Yugi got scared that his Creator was going to see him until the Creator explained that he was a special case. He was the only doll that he was not going to sell.

Because the business was small, and not many people were interested in dolls, the old man and the doll were left alone most of day. Yugi, to keep himself occupied, sang and danced with the other dolls around him. His singing seemed to catch a lot of people's attention (they could hear Yugi singing from outside the shop). Now, this high class family was walking around the town when they heard Yugi singing. There five year old daughter Rebecca wanted to know what it was right away so she could have it, dragged her parents into the doll shop.

When Rebecca saw that Yugi was also dancing with the other dolls along with singing, made her want to have the doll even more.

"Excuse me sir." She said in a polite tone. "How much for the singing dancing doll?" she asked.

The old man looked down at the tiny girl, "I'm sorry, Yugi's not for sail, but you are more the welcome to purchase any other doll you want."

Now, Rebecca was a very spoiled girl. Whatever she wanted she got it, not matter what.

"Dadddddyyyyyyy. I want that doll and I want it now!" she said in her high pitched winy voice.

The father (who is now names Arther) turned to the old man a held up a 1000 dollars in cash.

"I will give you all this if you give me your doll." He said.

However the old man simply shook his head and said "I'm sorry but Yugi is not for sale, no matter how much money you wave in my face."

Rebecca was full out having a crying fit in the shop. Pulling her hair and screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU HATE ME! YOU NEVER GET ME WHAT I WANT! AND I WANT THAT DOLL!" The next thing shocked both parents and the old man as Rebecca grabbed Yugi and fled the shop, ignoring her parents and old man cries all together.

* * *

You know what to do, Review, or follow. AND I STILL NEED A TITLE!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Frist off let me thank all of you who have favored, follow, and reviewing myhs story. You are awesome. No one has mentioned any title ideas yet. Is it becuase there not Plot seen yet? Well, its starting to pick up from hear on out. I was actully planning for this chapter to be two chapters enn then i found them to be way to short so I combined them together. Read and I'll see you at the bottem.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rebecca ran. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew that if she wanted to keep this doll, she would keep running until she got far enough and her family would send out a search party.

Yugi meanwhile, was scared out of his mind. The God's said that it was his job to keep his Creator company. What was going to happen to the Creator?

Time just seemed to fly by before Rebecca flopped down by a tree, panting. She had no idea where she was. Trees surrounded her and she saw not path on how to get back.

"Calm down." She told herself, "Mommy and Daddy will send out a search party and they'll find us. Don't worry little dolly, we'll be home before you know it."

Yugi didn't reply. He was scared. What was this little girl going to do with him?

Hours passed by, as the sun began to set and still, no one came a found them. Rebecca's fears were beginning to show through as she began sniffle. Sounds were heard rustling through the forest as animals started to show.

Rebecca began full out sobbing as her tear dripped on Yugi who was still clutched in Rebecca's hand. His clothes were wrinkled and he was stiff from standing so still. As the sun set Rebecca began full out yelling and crying. She cried so loud that she didn't only call attention to animals, but to a hunter that lived near by.

He was tall and sturdy, with long turquoise hair. One of his eyes was a light blue while the other was a yellow. He wore a long white robe with an axe strapped to his back.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Rebecca's sniffles died down as she stared at the man in front of her. "My name is Rebecca sir. And I'm lost. Do think you can take me back home."

"Depends," The man replied. "Do you have any money as payment?"

"No. But I have this pretty doll. If you want you can him as long as you bring me home."

Rebecca gave the strange man the doll to hold. The man took one look at the doll and knew that he was filled magic. He smiled and looked at the girl.

"I accept your offer, however before I take you back why don't we bring the doll back to my place? That way I know you won't run off with it."

Rebecca quickly agreed. All she wanted was to get back home and see her parents.

"By the way, what's your name?" Rebecca asked.

"Dartz." Was his only reply.

Dartz's cottage wasn't that far from where Rebecca had cried. Only a five minute walk. Once they go to the cottage, Dartz placed Yugi in a golden cage. "Don't even try escaping, cute little doll. This cage can be only opened from the outside."

Dartzs left a sad Yugi all alone and trapped in a cage.

Dartz brought Rebecca back to her mother and father who refused to leave the doll makers shop. When the two parents spotted there daughter running toward them they immediately hugged her tight and close.

The doll maker only had one question on his mind though.

"Where is Yugi." He asked Rebecca.

"I gave him away." She replied. "The man who brought me hear told me that if I gave him the doll, he would bring me home. So I did."

Rebecca and her parents quickly left the shop while the doll maker looked outside trying to find this mysterious man who had Yugi. But the doll maker couldn't see or hear and man, only the sounds of chirping birds and crickets.

The doll maker closed his shop and went back home with tears running down his face. He only had one thought in his mind, "I will get Yugi back, no matter what."

* * *

**So good? Not good? This story is more then a motivator so I can update The Forbidden Love, the chapters for that story are much longer then these. If you don't like don't read and don't yell at me please. Anyway, need a title and if you have any idea on how to make thsi story better please please please PM me. I love to hear your ideas as well. You know what to do, Review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It has come to my attention that my chapters for this story is getting shorter and shorter. What is worng with me. I promice to try and make the next chapter longer. First allow me to thank** **_Atem-Fan4eva_ and _WhiteNaomi_ for reviewing on my chapter. It made me happy to read. And big thank you goes to _Atem-Fan4eva_ for sending me the longest review yet. Reading your review made me really happy and I'm glad you like my story. In a sense this story is kind of like Pinnochio but at the same times its not. I already have the plot outlinesd and I hope you like what going to happen next. Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows, grateful for those as well. Anyway time to read chapter 3. **

* * *

Chapter 3

While the man was bringing Rebecca back to her parents, Yugi was still trying to get out of his cage. He tried to use whatever what was in his arms reach to pick the lock, hoping that he could get free. But it seemed today was not his lucky day because he could get out.

A few moments later, the man came back a looked at Yugi.

"You know, I have seen so many things in my life, but never have I seen a talking breathing doll."

Yugi blinked in shock. He was so certain that he perfectly still in Rebecca's hands, hoping that she would get bored of him and bring him back home.

"How…how did you that I was magic doll?"

"I have a sixth sense, I can sense magic just pouring out of you."

"So…then why am I in a cage?"

Dartz laughed, "If I were not to keep you in the cage, the first thing you would do is run away. I can't have that happening."

Yugi pouted, he found out his plan. Granted it wasn't a very smart plan but still, it was worth a shot.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry sir but what's your name?"

"Dartz. Don't worry I don't need your name, I'm just gonna call you little doll."

Yugi let out a sigh, Dartz didn't seem to be very keen on becoming friends. Yugi sat on the floor of his cage and looked out the window. That when he notices shadows approaching the house, three man where coming to the house.

They were roughly all the same height, but had very different appearances. One had red hair flipping out at the ends and had purple eyes, another had huge mussels, he also had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, finally the third man spiky brown hair and used goggles to hold his hair away from his face, he also had blue eyes.

They all came to the house and knocked the door down.

"Yo Dartz! We have beer lets party tonight!" The spiky brown hairs guy said.

"Amelda, Raphael, Valon what have I said about barging in without knocking. Have you heard about manners? Its in style now a days." Dartz replied to his four friends.

"Oh come on Dartz, settle down have a little fun." Amelda said.

Before long, all four members where drunk, they were so drunk that the kept stumbling on Yugis cage.

"Hey, watch where your walking!" Yugi shouted.

That seemed to make the party member upset, especially Dartz.

"Who are you to talk back to us little man?" He shouted at Yugi hitting the cage.

The cage was hanging off a hook, however, Dartz did not hit the cage hard enough for it to fall, however he hit it hard enough for Yugi to hit his arm on the side of the cage, causing his right arm to crack.

Yugi cried out in pain as he held his right arm. It wasn't broken yet, but on the once beautiful arm was now a crack from his shoulder down to his wrist. Yugi looked up at him with anger in his eyes only to realize that everyone there had passed out.

Yugi once again looked out the window. How he wished he could go home.

* * *

**So you like? I STILL NEED A TITLE and no one has sent me any suggestions yet. sigh Oh well if u have a title in mind please tell me. Anyway, you know what to do, Review, Favorite, or follow(or best off all, all 3).**


	5. Chapter 4

I know, I am a horrible person. I know I haven't updated in a while, and the only explanation I can give you all, is that I am finally graduating high school. These last two months have been hectic and I am so sorry for the delay. Before I stop talking I just want to say thanks to _YugiFanP3_, _Princess_ _Merleen_, _Atem-Fan4eva_, and _y0shimari0_ for the reviews. They made me so happy. And a thanks for all the favourites and followers to you as well. You made me all so happy. So, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Doll Story Chapter 4

When Dartz woke up that morning the first thing he noticed was the massive throbbing in his head. He looked around and realized that his three friends where still in his house. He slowly got up on shaky legs and walked toward his friends, and picked them up and literally threw them out the door.

Dartz looked towards the cage and was happy to find his doll still in his cage. He slowly walked to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. After all, he has a busy day planned for him.

Yugi awoke to the scent of a fried eggs and bacon. Yugi didn't eat human food so he ignored Dartz. He was still really upset about what he did last night.

Dartz came back with a plate full of steaming eggs and sausages. He turned and looked at his little doll in cage, and found the little facing his back to him.

"Little Doll, do you want anything to eat?"

Yugi, whose back was sill facing Dartz, shook his head.

"I am a doll. I do not eat human food." Yugi replies with a soft angry voice.

Dartz just shrugged his shoulders and quickly ate his breakfast. When he was finished he looked down at his clothes and realized that he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"No need for me to get changed. I'll just put these in the wash after I finish today's work." Dartz muttered under his breath.

Dartz strapped his axe across his back and turned and faced Yugi. He slowly walked up to the cage, and took it off the hook.

"You are coming with me today. I this you deserve a bit of fresh air." Dartz told the Little Doll. Yugi, however did not reply. He was still angry about his arm, it seemed like Dartz didn't notice yet.

Dartz is a hunter so he spent a lot of time checking his traps and to Yugi's surprised, caught four rabbits out of the six traps that Dartz set up. Once all the trap were checked and reset, Dartz started to chop word. He would take the rabbits and wood to town later on in the evening so that he could sell them.

While Dartz was cutting wood Yugi was utterly bored. He all he was doing was sitting in his cage. He refused to talk to Dartz, but he had absolutely nothing to do. He sighed and looked around. There was nothing to occupy himself with! He started to hum, but slowly his humming became singing. The animals (squirrels, birds, and rabbits) that were around the area looking for food heard the sad song, and went to investigate it.

When they saw the little doll trapped in the cage singing a sad song their little hearts went out to him. When they saw the man who kept him in cage had his backed faced away from it, they quietly sneaked up towards the cage.

When Yugi saw the animals sneaking toward the cage, he smiled, but continued to sing the sad song so that Dartz wouldn't know what was about to happen.

The squirrels and rabbits snuck quietly towards the cage and began playing with lock on the cage. The animals were able to unlock the cage, but it made a huge _CLANG_ which of course alerted Dartz. He spun around and gave a huge when he saw his Little Doll stepping out of the cage. He ran toward the cage in hopes of stopping the Little Doll, but Yugi easily slipped through his fingers. He jumped on a little pigeon bird, and the bird quickly took flight, flying higher and quicker to get away from Dartz.

Yugi laughed and buried his fingers in the pigeons feathers. He was free of Dartz. True he hadn't spent much time with the man, but in the past two days all he did was keep Yugi in a cage.

Yugi smiled and laughed as the wind blew through his air. It was great once again to be free.

"AHHH!" A shock of pain ripped though Yugi's chest. What was happening? Yugi gripped his chest as another shock of pain ripped though his chest. Yugi's gripped slackened on the birds feathers, and slipped into darkness.

* * *

Good, this chapter is finnished. Again I am sorry for the delay, but after graduation and such I am pretty sure I will have more time to update my stories, especially The Forbidden Love. I have not given up on that story yet. It is still a work in progress. So, you know the drill review, favourite and follow.


End file.
